Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a brightness calibration method and an optical detection system.
Description of Related Art
Single source illuminators in conventional optical detection systems usually have problems of uniformity. In a normal way, the intensity at the central region of the light illuminated from a single source illuminator is greater than that at the peripheral region of the light. If a multi-DUT probe card used in a conventional optical detection system, brightness values of light received by the respective detection sites of the probe card might differ from each other. In order to solve such problem, the conventional optical detection system is further equipped with diffusers disposed over the detection sites, so as to homogenize the light.
On the other hand, the respective diffusers perform differently (e.g., on transparency), which depends on the consistency of processes or the deviations among batches. In addition to the uniformity of the light source and the deviations of the diffusers, some boundary criteria may even worsen the differences of the detection results at different detection sites. There is no workable rule to solve this problem currently.